


Family

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Hey Tomino? Stop killing characters and let Char, Amuro and the nice Zabis adopt a million children and go live in a big house together.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> warning, this is 100% self indulgent nonsense and completely disregards canon, because fuk wat da tomino said.

The field was speckled with light, the sun’s rays shifting as fluffy clouds wandered across the sky. Amuro inhaled deeply, smiling at the scent of lavender. They were blooming all around him, covered in fat bumblebees. Aside from the gentle wind, the only other noise was their footsteps through the whispering grass.

“It’s so beautiful today.” He said, interlacing his fingers with Char’s. 

“Not more beautiful than you.” Char replied. Amuro smiled and gently hit his shoulder.

“Stop being mushy.” He said, not at all meaning it. He glanced around them. Over a slight incline, their large house was coming into view. The baroque mansion, surrounded by gently waving trees, stood proudly inside its sprawling courtyard. Even from this distance he could see specks of people running about outside - the red of Judau’s jacket, with Leina on his shoulders. 

“I think it’s about lunch time, don’t you?” Char said. “I’m thinking we have a picnic.”

“We could take it up to the beach. I think I’ll drive, though.” Amuro replied slyly, making Char huff.

“It’s not my fault cars are so difficult! They’re completely different to mobile suits.” He protested. 

They meandered down the hill face and quickly found themselves in the house’s shadow. Upon sighting them, Judau waved frantically. He galloped over, Leina shrieking with laughter on his shoulders.

“Dad! Dad! You’ve gotta come inside!” He said excitedly, hopping from foot to foot.

“What, has Beecha clogged the toilet again?” Amuro asked, only half joking. Leina giggled and shook her head.

“No, it’s good! But it’s a secret!” She replied. Judau grabbed Char’s hand and started to drag them towards the front door. Amuro raised an eyebrow at Char. He smiled back.

In the hallway, a gaggle of excited faces beamed up at them. Judau hurried them through the corridor and towards the lounge room. Qum grabbed onto Amuro’s leg, squealing with delight when he continued to walk with her as a limpet. He staggered into the lounge room and marvelled at the spectacle unfolding before him.

The first thing he noticed was Dozle, sobbing on the couch. Beside him Zenna was dwarfed by his immense size, and the sofa sagged under his weight. In front of him, another gaggle of people were collected around the coffee table. Amuro looked at Garma quizzically, whose face was also damp with tears. He motioned to the table with a hand full of wet tissues.

“Nobody’s dead, right?” Char asked. Upon realising they had entered, the mass of children parted. Amuro squeezed himself between Kamille and Fa to look at what the commotion was about.

On the table, a large piece of paper had been laid out. It was crumpled, and ragged along the edges where someone had pulled it off a larger roll. With a shaky hand, a line had been drawn along the page, and a line of stick people all held hands across it. Dozle, Garma, Zenna. A line of Mineva’s many cousins. He quickly found himself on the right side, next to a (much) taller stick figure wearing sunglasses. On the bottom right corner ‘MnEvA’ had been scrawled.

“SHE DREW IT ALL BY HERSELF!” Dozle bellowed, another torrent of sobs erupting from him. “SHE EVEN KNOWS HOW TO WRITE HER NAME!”

Amuro felt warmth swelling in him. The artist herself stood on the other side of the table, her chubby hands still gripping a purple crayon. She was busily writing something on the top of the page. When she was finished, she held up the paper proudly.

Written in blocky, uncertain letters, was _“My family”._


End file.
